


When the Flower Blooms

by Timessa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Romantic Fluff, Straightforward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timessa/pseuds/Timessa
Summary: (Takes right after episode 19)After saving Eda from Emperor Belos and basically stamping her own forehead with a "wanted" sign, Luz had never felt so disoriented in her life. Multiple problems kept appearing at the same time in the form of "what if's" that included heart-breaking "what if I never see my mom again?" and spine-tingling "what if the Emperor plots against us again?" And to make matters worse, Eda and King's solutions always involved moving on and sucking it up-- which Luz simply couldn't accomplish. They were great mentors but they always fell short in the sensitivity department.Hurt and lost, Luz decided to take a week off from school to sort things out by herself in her own room.Alone.With no one else there for her when she needed.That is, until someone unexpected knocks on the door of both her room and heart
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	1. Was She Always this Amazing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this isn't my first fic but it is my first work in this website.
> 
> This is my version of Lumity and basically how I think it would work from the confessions (*gasp* spoilers) to life after getting together. The focus will also be purely on them, their relationship.
> 
> It's going to be a multichapter depending on how motivated I am but I really love the ship, and I wanna see what happens after they get together and not just after they confess (*gasp* spoiler)
> 
> And lastly, I'm not taking a course in Literature or English or whatever nor is my first language English so despite being open to grammatical corrections I'd rather you all just focus on the story.

* * *

After setting her eyes on the sun one last time from the window in her bedroom, Luz was finally ready to call it a day.

What had she accomplished? absolutely nothing

It was the third day after the Belos incident and Luz _did not_ feel okay. Her concerns were still haunting her mind, Eda and King were still confidently telling her to move on, and she had done absolutely nothing about the pile of homework that stood beside her mattress. 

Rolling around her room wrapped in a soft blanket, Luz recalled what Eda had told her during breakfast, _c'mon kid, me and Lilith are okay, I mean, I can't use magic but that doesn't mean I can't teach it. King is still adorable and Hooty is...well... Hooty. I'm sure you'll get back up on your feet soon._

Luz sighed, "why can't she understand how I feel, her almost dying is not something I can just forget, nor is the fact that I destroyed the _ONLY_ way to get back home going to make me feel any better...UGH!" Luz threw a pillow across the room, her fingers all stiff from the heat accumulating in them.

Luz planted her face on the mattress, "maybe I should take a couple more days off." She gripped her chest and slowly retreated into the comfort of her blanket, which by now had almost become a part of her body. 

Her heart felt even heavier as the sun and moon switched places, and day became night. Below her, Luz could hear the giggles and laughter of Eda and Lilith as they played Hexus hold'em, she could even hear King fooling around with Hooty as they roleplayed a military bootcamp. She looked beside her however, and found nothing, Luz could only feel the cold glaze of the blanket as the night grew longer. That chilly blanket was most likely the only company she'll be having tonight.

As she peeked out of her comfort zone, empty shadows of the creatures outside scurried across the walls of her room. Luz sighed, "at least even they have someone close by."

Luz extended a hand out of her blanket to grab her smartphone from the bedside, to her dismay, no more than half of the battery life remained. "With the help of some electricity magic-- which I don't have--I might be able to extend its life but as of now..." Luz turned her phone off and threw it back where she got it. _I guess calling mom isn't an option as well_.

The next logical step after being a very lonely sloth the whole day was to just fall down and sleep off her worries, but Luz could already predict the outcome of those actions. Her shoulders shuddered as she remembered the golden masked figure in her dream reaching out to her and firmly gripping the back of her shirt. It then proceeded to drag her into the dark abyss from where it came from. Sweat formed in the back of her neck as she recalled her mother already in her sixties, alone, still hanging posters of her missing child across town. 

Luz could have probably handled those dreams during the first two days, when they still felt shallow and unreal, but the more she had those dreams, the more real they seemed. Luz knew she would reach a breaking point if she went though those dreams over and over again, and thus, she tried to delay her sleep as much as she could.

Luz didn't notice it at first, but she soon felt her cheeks becoming slightly wet. _Is it the heat?_ she asked herself, and tracing the droplet to its source, Luz found her face scrunching up as more tears fell from her eyes.

It wasn't a mystery how she'd become this much of a mess, but it would only be short of a miracle if she found a way out of this nightmare. 

Willow and Gus had dropped by earlier to drop her homework off and see how she was doing, but even they didn't take her worries as seriously as she did. Willow gave Luz a light hug and Gus slapped her back as they both wished her a speedy recovery. Luz could only watch from her window as they waved back at her from the road to school.

Luz's eyes fell on the floor as she hugged a pillow, "it's not like it's their fault," she held the pillow closer to their chest, "Eda's alive, Lilith's on our side, who could have asked for a better ending?" With the wide smiles the both of them showed her this morning, Luz knew better than to ruin their day with her problems.

It was only a matter of time before her eyes started feeling droopy and the sound of her breath began disappearing. Luz could feel sleep taking over every inch of her body. From her heavy arms to the swirly feeling on her head, Luz couldn't help but shut her eyes and--

\-- _No!_ she cried out in her mind. The nightmares, she couldn't bear having them again. Seeing her mom sprawled on her bed driven with sadness was not something her soul could take. _I can't sleep!_ _maybe if I could just keep my eyes open until the sun rises..._

But it was no use, mentally and physically exhausted, Luz could only feel the inevitable. _Wait! Stop!_ Luz cried out, _don't let me sleep yet, ple--_

_*knock* *knock*_

Luz's eyes widened. Why would someone be knocking on her room at this time of the night? Maybe King was just bringing dinner to her since she told Eda she was skipping dinner for tonight. 

Nevertheless, Luz didn't feel like answering. 

_*knock* *knock*_

The knocks came again, and Luz was starting to get a bit perplexed. _King would have just barged in if I didn't answer him, and Eda wouldn't even be knocking it the first place. Just who would_ -

She felt the door slowly creak open as a soft voice leaked in from the outside, "Luz?" 

Luz's eyes shot wide and her body stiffened, it was like every switch in her body was immediately turned on. That sharp yet gentle tone, Luz could only think of one person who had that kind of voice. 

"A-Amity?" Luz softly called.

Like a cat looking through a crack in the wall, Amity's green hair and pale skin made its way though the small opening and scanned Luz's room. Luz didn't notice it, but Amity's face was clad in red, from the tip of her chin to the top of her forehead.

Luz quickly hid under her covers to hide from Amity's eyes. It wasn't that she _hated_ the idea of Amity being here, but she just couldn't show herself to Amity while not being... _herself_. 

"Luz?" Amity softly called out. Hearing no answer, her gaze fell to the ground and she muttered, " Maybe she's already asleep." 

Amity bonked herself on the head, "ah! I shouldn't even be here, maybe Willow and Gus were right, and Luz really was just recovering." She looked at the pile of blankets which she assumed had Luz underneath it. "I feel so stupid, I probably even disturbed her sleep and made her worse." 

Amity slowly backed off and went on to close the door until she heard the blanket shuffle and a shy voice she knew far too well escape from the covers, "A-Amity?" Luz tried her best to sound _okay,_ but her voice ended up sounding like sandpapers rubbing against each other.

Upon hearing Luz's voice, Amity felt her heart almost jump up to the ceiling. She was afraid her rapid heartbeat would start to make even her arms blush. If she was born a cat, every hair in her body would be standing up in attention to the voice that presented itself.

She turned around and put her foot though the door and saw Luz in her disheveled state. Eyes, slightly red, hair all over her face, and a her cheeks shimmering with tears. 

_She's crying_ , Amity thought. The girl she always had her eyes on, the girl who always jumped around every second of every day at everyone and anyone, seeing Luz reduced to a state like this made her realize the weight of what Luz was going through.

Without a single second to spare, Amity tossed away all her emotions and anxieties as she found herself beside Luz quietly holding her hand. No words came from her mouth as she firmly held Luz. _I'm here_ , she wanted to tell her, but the grip coming from Luz's hand meant she already knew.

Only deep breaths and synchronized heartbeats could be heard over the next five minutes. It may have been deathly silent, but Luz felt like she was having the best conversation of her life. The comforting warmth of Amity's hand and her soft touch was already enough for Luz to feel much better than she had in the past few days. Her heart was beating much faster and the adrenaline surging through her veins made her feel more alive than ever.

All because of a simple touch.

Amity was sitting on the floor with her back on the wall while Luz had her hand sticking out of her blanket. And although Amity couldn't clearly see who and where she was touching, her brain was slowly melting away from the excitement of holding Luz's hands in a _romantic-but-not-so-romantic_ kind of way. She wanted to ask about Luz's problem but stopped herself as she didn't know whether or not it was the right call.

Fortunately, Amity didn't have to wait as Luz shyly crawled out of her blanket and sat beside Amity--all this without letting go of her for even a second.

"Thanks..." Luz whispered as she strengthened her grip around Amity's hand. "To be honest, before you came I almost just...lost it."

With ears as red as tomatoes, Amity shook off all the nervousness in her system and reciprocated Luz's touch. _Thank the Titan I came_

Amity smiled at Luz, "Willow and Gus told me you were going to be fine, but...it just didn't sit right with me." Amity then gasped as she feared Luz would take it the wrong way, "N-No! I mean, it's not like I didn't believe them but I've been watching you for quite some time-- **as a friend**! And for some reason I knew something was wrong if you stayed absent at Hexide, I mean, you love the school." Amity became anxious as her nervousness was starting to show, but it seems like Luz didn't really catch on to that yet.

Amity continued, "so I...told my parents I was staying at Boscha's house and ran here after school." Amity gasped again, "you know! for a friend...haha" Amity laughed dryly.

Luz stayed silent as she took in every word that came out of Amity's mouth. Out of everyone, everyone that came by and saw her, it was only Amity that realized something was off. 

"Thanks...again," Luz whispered, she was happy Amity came and made her feel _not alone_ , but like Willow and Gus, she couldn't let Amity feel down because of her. With that in mind, Luz straightened her face and looked at Amity, "but! as you can see I'm totally fine right now, thanks for coming by and...and..." Luz tried to smile to reassure Amity only to realize a steady stream of tears had started falling from her eyes.

"I'm _*sniffles*_ fine," Luz tried to keep up her front. 

Seeing the girl she loved in such a sad state, Amity grabbed Luz's hand with both of hers and looked at her in the eyes, "No Luz! You are definitely _not_ fine." Amity said, she then smiled sweetly at Luz, "and that's why I'm here. I want to help you, be here for you, that's what...friends do." She almost choked on the "friends" part but it was how Luz defined their relationship at the Grom.

"I don't really want to bother you, its _my_ problem-" Luz tried to look away. 

"-So was being Grom queen _my_ problem, but _you_ had to butt in." Amity cut her off. 

"I..." Luz's voice trailed off. She lost. Amity was right, when she had problems, Luz always tried to help her solve them despite Amity trying so hard to not get her involved. 

"Luz..." Amity cupped her cheek and forced their eyes to meet, "Let **me** be your champion this time." 

Luz could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as Amity spoke. Her mind began swirling with all kinds of positive emotions as Amity bore holes in her soul with those yellow eyes. She had never seen Amity make a face like the one she was making right now, she was passionate, determined, and without a doubt concerned about her. This was more than what she had ever asked for from Amity, it wasn't her fault at all for feeling butterflies in her stomach as Amity's face drew closer to hers. 

Seeing Luz blush made Amity's heart almost jump out of her throat. _I can't believe I'm doing this, isn't this the same as almost admitting it?_ she thought, but shrugged it off when she decided her feelings were not important here, Luz's was. 

"Look, Luz," Amity gripped Luz's hands tighter which made sent shocks throughout Luz's whole body, "no one knows what being alone feels like better than me. Before you came, the only friends I had could only care about themselves. They were friends with me because of my family line and not because of _me_. My brother and sister would never take me seriously and even attempted to spill my diary to the whole school." 

She shrugged, "and you know about Willow..." 

Amity caught a strand of her hair and placed it on the back of her ear, "but you were different. You were brave, confident, and _stupid_."

_Stupid?_ Luz thought

"Always chasing me wherever I go, trying to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong, trying to always take on others' problems like your own," Amity paused for a bit, "but because of that, you also saved me from the grom, the incident from the library, and that grudgby match with Boscha."

"Luz, I know I've been a bit harsh on you at times, but in reality, you were the first real friend I've made." Amity looked away, "and that's why I want you to make _me_ your friend this time. Whatever you're going through, whatever problem you're facing, I want you to face it with me together." Amity's face drew closer to Luz's until they were only inches apart, "that's what friends do."

Luz felt her heart sink when Amity mentioned "friends" but couldn't really tell why. "Amity..." she trailed off.

"Trust me Luz, I may not have been there for you when you went and saved Eda but I want to be here for you now. And I'm not leaving you until you until you're back to the _stupid_ brave Luz I know." Luz could feel Amity's yellow eyes pierce holes in her soul. She wouldn't be able to shake her off no matter how hard she tried because of how much Amity cared for her.

Luz, knowing she had no chance against Amity, gave a deep sigh and moved closer to Amity's side.

"I'm afraid of the future," Luz confessed, unbeknownst to her, she started fiddling with Amity's hand and fingers while she spoke, "I know everything's fine right now but what if in the future it isn't? Belos might come after _me_ this time and not just Eda, and my mom _*sniffle*_ I...I'm afraid I'll never see her again." 

Luz's eyes fell to the ground, "these past few days I've been having nightmares of hooded figures and being dragged back to prison for crimes I've never committed." Her voice, obviously shaken, faltered but continued on as she felt Amity's warmth on her own, "when I came to Boiling Isles, I was just _me_ , no one important or infamous, just some kid who found her way to another world. But now I'm somewhat of a fugitive, I might have to live my life sleeping with one eye open and never get to really learn the magic I want to learn."

Luz slowly closed her eyes, "and sometimes I keep wondering what if this, or what if this happened instead, and I end up just feeling all bad from the different possibilities that could happen including the one where I never get to talk or have fun spending time with my mom."

With that opening she continued on about all her fears and worries to Amity who just sat there listening to every word she said. At some point even Luz had no clue what she was talking about but it didn't matter, Amity was there to listen and be there for her. Amity didn't say a word, she simply gave Luz a gentle smile that she could never give another witch, human, or creature. It was an expression she reserved only for the one she loved. She took in all of what Luz said and responded either by squeezing her warm hands or leaning her head against Luz's. 

_Everything's going to be all right Luz,_ Amity thought, _whatever it is, I'll be here._

After what seemed like an hour, Luz finally ran out of things to say and sighed deeply, "I just feel so... _lost._ " She then sank more into Amity's shoulder until she reached her chest. Luz's cheeks flushed red as she heard Amity's rapid heartbeat, but being given proof that she wasn't alone made Luz so comfortable she didn't even try to move away out of embarrassment. She knew what she needed, and it was right _here_.

Despite seeing how much Luz had in her mind, Amity couldn't think of any single solution that would solve all of Luz's worries. But she didn't let it bother her since she knew what Luz needed was not a solution to those problems but something else, something only _she_ could give.

"Luz..." Amity spoke after her hour of silence, "I don't really think there's anything we can do about Belos or school or your mother. For all I know, maybe Belos isn't even planning on getting back at you for what you did, you never know."

"But-" Luz tried to speak, but Amity's finger found itself on her lips. Shaken by the heat and softness of Amity's finger, Luz froze and proceeded to let Amity continue.

"And in the past when things went south you always just dove head on into the problem and you solved it just fine. Remember how you helped Willow when she had some beef with Boscha? Or the time you just up and charged at Belos after he kidnapped Eda? You never really had so much as a 'good' plan to begin with but nevertheless you were able to pull through." Amity removed her finger from Luz's lips and grabbed her hand. "It may sound stupid but I think handling things the same way this time would pretty much allow things to solve itself."

"But-" 

"-let me finish _Noceda!_ " Amity covered Luz's lips again with her finger. "but that's not always how it is isn't it? during Grom when you decided to face it alone, you were just as helpless as me when I tried to face it. And it was like that until we faced it..." Amity trailed off, "...together." 

Luz's eyes widened, "Amity..." 

"Maybe I'm not enough to help you deal with your problems when the time comes, and maybe we won't be able to deal with whatever comes after us without a scratch," Amity took a deep breath and took both of Luz's hands on her own, "But...if there's one thing I can promise you, it's to be always be there to face whatever comes after us...together."

The distance between their faces grew shorter every passing second until only an inch separated their lips. Amity had already lost control of her body at this point. Her heart was jumping all over her chest and every fiber in her body screamed _do it!_ every chance it got. "Whatever happens, whatever worries you have about _you_ , I want you to share them with me and depend on me. Let me take this journey with you Luz, _just like_ Azora and Hecate."

Luz was speechless, and it wasn't just because of how close Amity's face was, yeah there was this one time that her face had gotten this close to Amity's in the past but now, for some reason she couldn't stop herself from heating up and turning red up to her ears. Like Amity, Luz had lost control of her own body as electricity surged throughout her arms and legs. She swore if her ribcage was made out of paper, her heart would have already jumped out and made its way to Amity.

"I...uh..." Luz tried to talk, but her words got caught up in her throat as her heart thrashed around her chest. She knew Azora and Hecate weren't close _that_ way, but despite that the bond they had was something much stronger than Azora's bond with any other friend. The initial rivalry to the "I'll do anything for you" bond was something Luz had always dreamed of. And to think she would be able to share that bond with none other than her rival turned best friend, Luz could not imagine herself being happier. 

Luz, eyes still wide with shock, accidentally voiced out her thoughts, "Blight..." her pupils dilated as she scanned every inch of Amity's face, from the brown spot in her hair, her piercing yellow eyes, and the tips of her flushed ears, "...were you always this amazing?" 

" _I think I like you Amity"_ Luz confessed in her thoughts, or so she thought she did, until Amity's panicked expression told her otherwise.

" _ **What**!?"_ Amity exclaimed, hearing Luz crushed her composure faster than she crushed on Luz after Grom.

Realizing her outburst, Luz jerked a few inches away from Amity and looked away, "N-no I meant that like ...as a _friend_." _That came out wrong!_ she thought, she didn't want to be "friends." All the time Amity's been here with her she wanted nothing more than to be "more than just friends."

_I'm such a knucklehead_ she thought, giving herself an imaginary facepalm. Amity already had someone she liked. _Why didn't I realize sooner how much Amity meant to me,_ Luz cursed herself as she figured out just how much Amity meant to her.

Shaking off Amity's hand and turning around, Luz tried to cover herself with her blanket. Beneath the covers she felt tears forming in her eyes once again.

Suddenly, Luz felt a hand grab her shoulder and forcefully turn her around. The next thing she knew, Amity was right in front of her once again, "Luz, what are you sayi-"

"-nothing! I-I meant nothing!" Luz closed her eyes as struggled like a child. She couldn't shake Amity off however as her _friend's_ grip was a lot stronger than she imagined. "I'm serious! I just...I just-" more tears fell on her cheeks as she fought like she was on her last breath.

But before Luz could continue, she felt the distance between her and Amity suddenly close and Amity's soft, supple lips now resting on Hers. "Mmgh!" Luz exclaimed as her eyes shot open and the insides of her body exploding with fireworks. _Wh-wha-wha-what...?_ her mind tried to process what was happening, but the smell of Amity's hair and warmth of her lips prevented any form of thought in her brain. 

As the kiss drew longer, Luz leaned into Amity and melted into her embrace. She closed her eyes to further enhance the sensation around her lips. Luz couldn't tell anymore what was happening, but one thing was for sure--she was happy.

But it wasn't enough.

Luz, afraid that the kiss was going to end, separated for a split second to draw breath before diving onto Amity's lips and pushing her to the floor on the process. This was her first kiss, so she had no idea if she was doing it right, but it didn't matter because right now the only thing she wanted was Amity--and she was getting it.

Amity, on the other hand, was a hot mess. After impulsively kissing Luz and most likely ruining their friendship, she could do nothing less than pray Luz would forgive her. But seeing how Luz dove in for seconds gave her the confidence that Luz probably did feel the same way about her. As her back lay on the floor, her arms wrapped around Luz head and brought it much closer to her face as they kissed. 

The combination of both the shortness of their breaths along with the intense pounding of their hearts caused the two of them to reluctantly separate, a short thread forming between their lips. Both of their faces were bright red with pure joy and disbelief. Amity could do nothing but stare at Luz after she counterattacked with a more passionate kiss. Luz still couldn't believe she did that to Amity despite knowing that Amity liked... _someone else?_

"Luz...I lo-" in the heat of the moment Amity tried to confess. However, Luz quickly covered her mouth with her finger.

"Amity Blight, I don't know why it took me this long to realize but I love you." Luz said with flushed cheeks. "Out of all the people in Boiling Isles you're the only one that came through to me. You stayed, you gave me hope that maybe _everything_ will be okay, but most of all, you gave me _you_."

Luz scratched her head, "I might be taking a bit of a gamble here but the reason you didn't tell me who you wanted to ask out to grom was because...well...she already went with you right?" Luz looked away in embarrassment, in the off-chance she was wrong, Luz was prepared to run a thousand laps throughout the island.

Amity gave her a smug look before grabbing Luz's head with her arms and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "maybe."

_God I love her,_ Luz thought as she playfully returned Amity's kiss.

"So... about your nightmares," Amity glanced around, "would it make you feel any better if I stayed the night?"

Amity's face suddenly burned brighter once she realized what she'd just said, _me, her, on a bed , c-cuddling!?_ She almost passed out from the thought of being in Luz's arms for a whole night. 

Luz sheepishly smiled, "yes please?" 

Unable to contain her joy, Amity pulled Luz into a tight embrace as they rolled over to Luz's mattress. "I hope me being here will at least help with the nightmares," Amity stroked Luz's silky hair. 

"Of course!" Luz exclaimed, "I feel better already," she smiled and held the hand stroking her head. "After all, my _girlfriend_ is here with me."

" _G-g- **girlfriend!**?"_ Amity panicked tightening her grip on Luz's head, nearly choking her. 

"Mmmh!" Luz squirmed as she tried to breathe.

"oh! sorry," Amity finally loosened her grip and and scratched the back of her head, "I was just...you know, startled! For a second I thought you said girl-"

"Girlfriend," Luz cut her off with a smug smile plastered on her face.

Amity felt her brain dive down to her heart as she tried to process the situation, "g-g- **girlfriend!?** haha, haha, **what's that!?** " she began hyperventilating as she glanced around the room. 

"Blight!" Luz grabbed Amity's shoulders and locked eyes with her, "I love you, and um, I'm hoping-" Luz shook her head, "Ugh! Sorry I never had anyone this special before so I'm really grasping straws here but I was hoping you'd become min--my girlfriend!" Luz panicked, 

Luz slowly looked up at Amity with puppy-dog eyes, "unless I was wrong and you didn't like me that way-"

"I do!" Amity shouted, "I wanna be your girlfriend ! I wanna be your first special somebody! I'm soooo in love with you but I can't do anything about it cause my is is just spinning and-" Amity gasped, " I spoke too much didn't I?"

"No," Luz smiled, "You were talking juuusst fine," Luz retorted as she dove in for a quick kiss.

"Sooo... girlfriends?" Amity asked with butterflies forming in her stomach.

"Girlfriends," Luz answered sporting her own butterflies in her stomach.

Needless to say, no nightmares came to Luz that night. On the contrary, only happy memories filled her dreams as she slept in the embrace of Amity. 


	2. Going on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at Luz's house results into Amity and Luz confessing and becoming a couple (*gasp* spoilers), the the two of them begin to wonder just what couples do. Their inexperience not helping, they discuss the different ways their families approach romantic relationships. 
> 
> For Amity, it was courtship.
> 
> For Luz, it was dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who reached this far, I'm grateful to you all for reading my story. It's my midterm week so you might find it a bit lacking due to my hectic schedule, but I promise the next chapter will come out soon.

** **Cafeteria****

"And so...me and Amity are going out now." Luz said in a very blunt fashion

"Pfff!" Willow and Gus simultaneously spit out their drinks as Luz continued on.

"...and then this happened...and Eda was like _'ohh'..._ and I was...and so after that I got up and went to school, as you can see, _totally_ fine right now." Luz spread her arms and smiled, "happy as a I'll ever be."

"Wait wait wait, what did you just say?" Gus coughed as he tried to get a piece of his sandwich out his mouth.

"Totally fine right now?" Luz tilted her head.

"No before that!" Gus rolled his fingers like he was using a rewind button in real life.

"I had apple blood as breakfast?" Luz scratched her head

"No! the _other_ one," Gus cried.

Luz gazed upwards and brought a finger to her chin, "hmm let's see, Hooty let me ride on his neck...and um, I saw Lilith scolding King about his bathroom habits...and um--"

"Oh for the love of Titan," Gus did a facepalm and sighed, "the one about you and Amity!"

Luz's cheeks turned red at the mention of her girlfriend's name, "Oh..." her gaze fell as she squirmed a bit. "she's...I...well, we're going out now."

Willow and Gus looked at her, hands balled up and quivering, "and!?" they asked.

"That's it," Luz replied, her face started heating up as her brain recalled recent events. "she's my girlfriend now."

"That's not what I meant," Willow waved her hands, "I mean give us the details! Who asked who, what happened after? did you _kiss_? _"_

_"Ack!_ " Luz jerked at Willow's sudden barrage of questions, _especially the last one._ Her friends pressing her about her relationship caused her to recall the sweet moments she shared with Amity when she came to visit.

_"_ Uh," Luz, afraid of being cornered glanced around the cafeteria and looked for help. Fortunately, she found it in the the form of Amity who had just finished class. She was walking alone in the hallway heading towards the cafeteria where she and Luz had promised to meet up for lunchtime. Carrying a stack of books from her previous class, Luz could see her making her way from the hallway to the ordering station.

However, before Amity could even step foot on the area, Luz raised her hand and waved, "Amity! here!" she signaled Amity over to their table where the trio were sitting.

Amity paused for a bit, and after realizing it was Luz calling out to her she immediately went into panic mode. _What is she thinking!?_ Amity screamed inside, her heart was already beating fast from the thought of meeting Luz again but now that Luz was actually here her mind completely blanked out. She quickly hugged the books she was carrying in an effort to release some steam, but it even the numbness she felt in her arms didn't allow her to calm down.

Upon reaching the table Amity quickly found herself surrounded by the intimidating gazes of Gus and Willow. She looked at Luz looking for an explanation but the human just shrugged and awkwardly stared at her. 

Gus, acting like some senior detective, straightened his back and leaned forward, "So Amity _,_ our - _friend-_ here told us some pretty interesting things." 

"Yes, _quite_ interesting," Willow added while sporting a mischievous grin. 

Gus looked at Amity in the eyes, "she said you and Luz were going out." 

_Ah!_ Amity twitched as she accidentally dropped her books on the table. Her head immediately turned crimson as she sheepishly looked at Luz, who was blushing just as much as she was.

"So it's true," Gus said as he and Willow exchanged looks. 

"Ah...well...I-" Amity thought of denying it at first, but she sighed and covered her face in embarrassment, "yes it's true." 

Gus and Willow exchanged another look. Silence took over as the two of them nodded at one another a couple of times.

Amity, perplexed by the whole fiasco, was about to speak until she was suddenly cut off by Willow and Gus.

"Congratulations!" They exclaimed, with Gus pulling out a pair of rainbow flags and Willow conjuring up a dancing flower. 

"So...who confessed first!" Willow squeaked, she was trying to hold in her other questions but they just kept flowing out of her mouth, "And who confessed second! Oh! Did you guys _hug?_ or even more so **_KISS?"_**

Unable to help herself, Amity's mind was suddenly overcome with memories of her night at Luz's room. The part where she held onto Luz's hands and never let go, the moment she swore to be Luz's personal champion, and most of all, her first kiss which drove her to the brink of explosion. Amity fell on her seat and banged her head on the table in both embarrassment and excitement.

Luz, seeing Amity malfunction, butted in to help her girlfriend despite feeling just as excited and embarrassed as Amity. "Like I said, that's it...nothing happe-"

As Luz was speaking, she caught Amity turning her head towards her and only now realized how much of a cute mess Amity was. Her eyes which were usually flat and apathetic were now glowing with passion as it was slowly drawn towards Luz's without her noticing. Her face, usually pale was now bright red and slightly sweaty. Her hair, which was usually clipped backwards, now had liberated strands of green and brown hair floating around her face and her lips. 

At the sight of her, Luz couldn't help but stare at Amity as fireworks exploded in her heart.

Gus, who was watching the charade unfold with a look of disbelief, folded his arms, "something _DEFINITELY_ happened," he said. Willow nodded in agreement as she too witnessed the couple just flatly staring at each other with faces as red as tomatoes.

"Buuut I think we should leave them alone for now," Willow suggested, "I don't think we're going to be getting answers from _them_ anytime soon," Willow motioned over to the two lovebirds. 

His shoulders dropping, Gus reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I think lunch is about to end soon anyways. If we leave now I might even be able to drop by your class for a bit Willow."

"That sounds nice," Willow smiled as she nodded, she then quickly grabbed her bag and faced towards the hallway, "I have a new plant spell I'd like to show you."

"Great! Um, but...what about them?" Gus asked as he jabbed his thumb towards the Luz and Amity. The two of them were still busy getting lost in each others worlds to notice Willow and Gus slowly stepping away.

"I'm worried they might be late for the next class but..." Willow glanced back at them, she wanted to at least tell them she'd be going on with Gus.

"Nah, they'll be fine. C'mon! I'm still excited for that plant spell!" Gus grabbed Willow's arm and forcefully pulled her out of the cafeteria to their respective classes.

As the two made their way to Willow's class, Amity and Luz were still locked onto each other's gazes. Taking the initiative, Luz sat closer to Amity after realizing Willow and Gus had said their goodbyes. She wanted to hold Amity's hand but became too embarrassed after seeing the bustling crowd around her.

"I'm sorry Amity, it's just that I-I was so happy to see you, and Gus and Willow were just _hammering_ me about...well... _us_ so I didn't know what to do." Luz apologized.

Seeing Luz's troubled face, Amity grabbed Luz's hand and brought it under the table where no one could see them holding hands. Sparks literally danced around Luz as she felt Amity's soft fingers interlock with hers. Amity gave her hand a tight squeeze before using the opportunity to sneak in a few words.

"C'mon Luz. There's no need to apologize for something so _silly_. Besides, I was also so happy to see you I kinda lost myself for a second there." Amity scratched the back of her head with her free hand as she lightly chuckled.

"Yeah Blight, I could totally see you spacing out," Luz said jokingly.

"And _whose_ fault was that?" Amity retorted,

Luz pretended to take the question seriously as she rubbed her chin, "I don't know... someone who can make you that flustered just by being there. Someone who can make that pale skin of yours as red as a tomato...was it Willow?" Luz closed her eyes as she started laughing.

"Oh don't play with me _Noceda_ ," Amity smiled mischievously

Luz saw Amity do two quick glances around the cafeteria before diving in for a quick split-second kiss on Luz's lips. It may have been short, but Luz's brain stopped working as Amity's scent lingered around her face. Luz could only sit in shock as Amity giggled softly. 

_That was brave...and amazing_ , Luz was at a loss for words after Amity's unexpected attack.

"That was payback for making fun of me," Amity smiled.

The two of them continued on with lunch as they told stories about what new spells they were learning in class. Seemingly in their own world, the noise from the people around the cafeteria fell on deaf ears as Luz and Amity sat together listening to each other intently.

"You know, that reminds me," Luz put a hand under her chin, "what do couples do here at Boiling isles? I mean, now that we're, _us_ , it makes me wonder what other things couples do together."

"Oh you mean like courtship?" Amity asked, "that's the tradition my family has been doing for generations. The witch or wizard 'courting' the Blight has to earn the approval of not just the Blight but also his or her parents as well."

"And how would they do that?" Luz gave a questioning look.

"Sometimes they would slay infamous beasts, or they would shower the Blight family with jewels and gold, and they'd even prove their love by going through harsh trials given by the Blight family." Amity explained, "my dad had to give up his whole business to the Blight family just to marry my mom."

_I should probably just elope with her._ Luz thought.

Amity, seeing Luz's troubled face smiled and patted her back, "Oh Luz, I'm not going to ask you to do any of those things," she chuckled, "the only thing I want from you is...well... _you_." Amity sheepishly grinned as she tightened her grip on Luz's hand. "I don't like you because you're strong or rich, I like you because you're _you--_ and _nothing_ will ever change that."

"So no slaying manticores and griffins?" Luz inquired.

"No, silly." Amity said as they both laughed in unison.

"But what about you? what do human couples do when they're together?" this time it was Amity who let her curiosity get the best of her. "Being the only human here...Boiling Isles might not be the best place for human courtship."

"Oh we don't call them courtships in the human world, we call them _dates_." Luz proudly puffed out her chest, "and I'd say Boiling Isles is a great place for them."

"Dates? As in what day of the year is? _that_ kind of date? "Amity tilted her head in confusion.

"It's more like an activity and not _that_ kind of date, it's when a couple spend time with each other doing something together." Luz pointed out.

"Like right now?" Amity asked, "aren't we doing a date?" 

Luz couldn't help but feel giddy from Amity's cluelessness, "Of course not, dates are planned. You set a time for you and your partner to meet and afterwards you do a ton of fun stuff together like watching movies, going shopping, or eating dinner _alone_ hehe, that kinda thing," drool started trailing down Luz's mouth as she imagined her and Amity spending the day together on a date.

"I don't get it," Amity tilted her head.

Suddenly, Luz's eyes widened with excitement as an idea flashed though her head, "I guess I know what we're going to be doing after school then!" Luz lifted her fist, "Amity Blight, I am taking you on a **date!** " she confidently declared. 

_...what?_ Amity, still confused about the whole situation, could only nod as she agreed to Luz's _date_ proposal. "But is it possible? I mean, we still have class, and didn't you say it needs planni-"

Luz cut Amity off by patting her in the back a couple of times reassuringly, "no no no, _you_ leave all the planning to me. Just enjoy your classes and let's meet up in front of the school after dismissal." Luz stood up, "I can't have my top student flunking now can I?" she patted Amity's back again, eliciting a small cry from the witch.

"Are you sure? I mean I can hel-" 

"It's fiiine, this is my way of showing how much you mean to me _Blight,_ " Luz grabbed her books and handed Amity's bag to her. "Look forward to it!" Luz shouted as she dashed away into the crowd, leaving Amity with question marks surrounding her head. 

"...okay...?" Amity said to no one in particular, but despite Luz telling her not to worry about it, the tingling in her chest persisted as she thought about what Luz planned for them after school. Putting it aside, she calmly grabbed her things and left for her class.

***

The sun shone brightly across the school entrance as the last bell of the school rang. There was still a couple of hours before sundown and Luz found it as the perfect opportunity to show Amity what exactly a date was. 

_Ohhh, I hope she likes it,_ Luz thought to herself as she reviewed her date plan in a little post-it. _Romantic flight - > Enjoy the carnival -> Romantic flight -> Goodnight k-_ Luz hesitated at the last bullet point in her "plan." 

"I'll...review that later," she chuckled to herself. Although she was still a bit nervous her first date with Amity (and her first date ever), she smiled confidently because she knew her source would never fail her. "I watched all nine seasons of my mom's secret _tele novella, Love and Betrayal,_ and made sure to take my notes." 

As Luz was pondering over her date, students began rushing out of the school. It was time.

Sitting on top of the steps across the entrance, Luz patiently waited for Amity with a grin plastered across her face. Students excitedly dashed by her as they talked about their activities with friends and families. She could see some of them forming groups just beside the bus station as they laughed and gave each other high fives. It didn't interest Luz much however, the only thing filling her mind right now was that green-haired _cutie_ who was about to finish her class.

Luz felt a light tap on her back and turned around to see Amity giving her an embarrassed smile, "I'm here," she said, then looked away, cheeks bright red.

"Amity!?" Luz jumped up and hugged Amity, "c'mon are you ready? I have _SO_ many things planned today." 

Up against Luz's bold ways of expressing her affection, Amity could do nothing but curl up in Luz's arms as she hugged her. Her brain was still muddled but fortunately she was able to manage a small ' _yay.'_

Grabbing Amity's hand, Luz dragged her though crowds of monsters, witches, and ghouls alike. Considering the density of the student body, it was a miracle that they got through the crowd without a scratch. 

They made their way across until they finally reached an isolated road leading to a forest close to hexide. "We're close!" Luz exclaimed as she continued to drag Amity along the road until they finally reached their first checkpoint: the forest. 

Amity glanced around the area, there were only trees and floating leaves scattered around her surroundings. "Is this where we do the _date?"_ Amity tilted her head in confusion. Other than practice a couple spells and spend time with each other _alone_ there was really nothing in particular that came into Amity's mind-- 

_Alone,_ she thought as the word echoed around her head. Luz and her were _alone_ , away from the prying eyes of their friends, families and such. Amity's heartrate began rising the more she thought of the situation. _Is this what a DATE IS!?_ Amity began internally screaming as her face grew hotter. 

"Oh Amity, this isn't where we're going to date," Luz patted her on the back, bringing her back to reality. "This is just where we get our ride _towards_ our date spot." Luz played with her fingers nervously, "well in the _tele novelas_ my mom watches one of the couple gets a ride to their date spot so I thought I'd do the same." 

_tele-what?_ Amity thought, but what caught her attention more was Luz mentioning a 'ride,' "Our ride?" Amity glanced around, again, she saw nothing but trees and leaves scattered around her. No signs of buses or any form of transportation came into view. 

Before Amity could inquire any further, Luz raised her hands and waved at something far away, "he's here!" Amity squinted to see a brown object quickly making tis way towards them. She couldn't make out the shape or the object but she soon realized the familiar diamond-like shape and the sleek brown wings it carried with it. 

"Coo!" Owlbert cried out as he dove straight into Luz's embrace. 

"Luz...is that Eda's staff?" Amity's eyes grew wide as she witnessed Luz playfully petting Owlbert's head. Then she started to piece things together, "by 'ride' did you mean we'll be using a **staff** to get to our date?"

"Of course!" Luz jumped up in excitement. "I wouldn't want my _date_ to be bored on some bus while going there. I only want the best." She patted Owlbert more and rubbed her cheeks on him.

"Besides," Luz hugged Owlbert tightly, "dis wittle cutie was all for it when I asked."

"But wouldn't Eda get mad?" Amity asked, "it _is_ her precious staff and all." 

" _Actually_...it was Eda who suggested I take Owlbert, and he was ok with it," Luz laid the staff horizontally midair then rode on it, "he will be our _chauffeur_ today."

Luz could tell from Amity's troubled face that this was her first time flying in a staff. She was probably nervous because of how inexperienced she was in riding one. Her fingers were shaking a little and her hands intertwined. 

Luz sighed, "Aaanndd up!" she cried out as she grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her towards herself such that Amity was sitting on the staff, in front of Luz while being cuddled by her embrace. 

Amity blushed furiously as Luz hugged her tighter, "Amity, don't worry, I won't ever let go of you." Luz whispered into her ear. "Just hold on to me tight and everything's going to be okay."

Amity could tell Luz was referring to more than just riding a staff, which is why she shyly nodded responded by wrapping her own arms around Luz's.

_Wow. Dates._ Amity thought as Luz patted Owlbert's head and gave him the go signal to fly. With Amity anxiously clinging on Luz's somewhat brawny arms, Luz tightened her hug around the young witch and planted her chin on Amity's shoulder. She took in all the scents emanating from Amity's lush green hair as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Amity could do nothing but relax and slump back onto Luz's arms. 

(Author's Note: Queue "flying music" [not required, but it's a nice tune] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY07_dX3F88)

In a split second, Owlbert dashed up in a forty-five degree angle to the sky, leaving a cloud of dust and leaves in his wake. Amity, who had never ridden anything so fast before, was totally unprepared as the sudden acceleration brought her back diving into Luz's chest. Luz, completely expecting that outcome, didn't budge an inch as Amity slammed into her. In fact, she felt a sense of fulfillment in being Amity's "shield" against the winds.

Feeling Luz's warmth around her, Amity's anxieties and worries flew out her brain. She knew Luz would never let anything happen to her as long as she was there. Instead of feeling scared, a sense of excitement which rattled her bones and sent shivers across her skin took over her fear. This was her first time riding a staff-- and it was _FAST_. 

Her hair brushed against her face as strands found themselves between her lips and the bridge of her eyes. Amity never knew staffs could reach these exciting speeds, this only fueled her desire of owning her own staff one day. Amity felt her heart racing around her chest as Owlbert ascended past across the roofs of houses, tips of towers, and even birds gently roaming the skies. 

Owlbert zoomed past multiple layers of clouds until he finally slowed down to a glide. The sudden force of the deceleration pushed Amity opposite of Luz, but the human's tight grip on her girlfriend prevented Amity from separating with Luz.

Amity, whose eyes were somewhat dry from Owlbert's sudden climb rubbed them clean only to be welcomed by a magnificent sight. On top of her was Boiling Isles in all its glory. The sun was beginning to set as she saw lanterns being lit up all across the titan's body. Some shimmered green, some purple, other ghostly white, but seeing all of them scattered around the island gave Amity an breathtaking view of what seemed like a rainbow. That, combined with the crimson layer of light provided by the setting sun gave a surge of emotion such that for the first time in her life, Amity could think of nothing but praises for her home.

A flock of colorful birds along with a giant griffin flew beside them. The sun reflected off the creatures' hides which shimmered and danced across Amity and Luz as they flew. Some of the birds, small and delicate, landed on Amity's hand and snuggled her. Amity had never seen such birds before, she thought the reason was because their kind would not survive below a certain altitude due to predators, and so they live above the clouds for their safety.

Amity felt a small drizzle across her face, it was light and gentle, barely doing anything other than make her surroundings humid. That event however, led to light spreading further spreading across their area as it formed a road made of pure light. Amity's eyes widened at the phenomenon, she was aware of the disasters that occurred around the Boiling Isles, but she was completely oblivious that such an event happened above the clouds, away from the "negativity" of the island. 

"It's...beautiful..." Amity trailed off as she patted the small bird on her palm, "I never knew..."

While Amity was busy admiring the view, Luz was focused on something else entirely. Even if it was only the back of her head, Luz's eyes were glued onto Amity despite the colorful parade above and below them. The fact that she was still holding tight to Amity didn't help her focus on the surroundings any better, if Owlbert wasn't on autopilot, Luz was certain she'd lose control in a second.

Amity leaned back and raised her palm to release the small bird to go fly with its flock, "thanks Luz...for this."

"Even before I told you I loved you, I've always wanted to share this with a special someone. And to be honest, no one else came to mind but _you_ Amity." Luz spoke, her eyes focused on the horizon in front of her. "And now that you're here-" Luz chuckled, "-I realized I can't look at anything else but you."

Amity covered her face as heat rushed to her cheeks, "that's just unfair..." Amity spread out her fingers to allow an eye to peek through, "you saying stuff like that."

"I know," Luz smiled as she continued to hold Amity tight. 

Amity smiled back, leaning on Luz as she melted into her arms. No more words were exchanged during the flight, but the conversation never stopped as Amity felt Luz's heartbeats and Luz felt hers. As they cruised through the sea of light, the two lovers simply enjoyed each other's company until they finally reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Expect the next chapter soon, I can't leave this on a "cliffhanger" of course


End file.
